No te vayas
by Yuki Kino
Summary: Misao y sus amigos regresan a casa y las cosas se complican ya que un pequeño problema amenaza la relación entre los protagonistas
1. el nuevo alumno

Capitulo 1: El nuevo alumno

Aquella mañana era muy fría para ser otoño, una joven estaba apoyada en la columna de la entrada del Campus Clamp (homenaje a ellas), en este centro solo estudiaban los mejores y tenía cabida para estudiantes desde secundaria hasta la Universidad, la joven llevaba camisa blanca con una corbata, también blanca con dos franjas rojas al final y en el nudo, sobre esta una chaqueta negra con los puños blancos y una franja roja, la falda plisada era blanca con una franja roja al final, llevaba unos calentadores hasta la rodilla; su pelo negro estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y un lazo rojo. Ella miraba impacientemente el reloj y veía como sus compañeros entraban, un muchacho alto moreno, se acerco a ella, este no llevaba puesto ningún uniforme solo una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros oscuros.

¿?? 1: Konnichiwa Kamiya-dono – se dirigió a ella haciéndole una reverencia.

¿?? 2: Konnichiwa Shinomori-sama, ¿como estas?

Aoshi: ¿Esperas a Misao?

Kaoru: Hai, ya sabes que siempre llega tarde, no hay manera de levantarla.

Aoshi: Si. – al decir esto los dos jóvenes vieron pasar una moto con dos chicas, hizo un derrape y se quedo parada justo enfrente de ellos, la que conducía se quito el casco se paso la mano para acomodarse su corto cabello negro

¿?? 1: ¡OHAYOOO! – saludo efusivamente.

Aoshi & Kaoru: Ohayo - saludaron los dos a la vez. La jovencita que estaba detrás se quito el casco y dejo que su larga trenza cayera a un lado de su hombre derecho.

Kaoru: Misao, Kamatari llegáis tarde – las reprendi

Kamatari & Misao: Es culpa de ella – dijeron señalándose la una a la otra.

Aoshi: Yo me voy a clase.

Misao: Aoshi espera... – dijo mientras bajaba de la moto y se situaba a su derecha, los dos iban caminando mientras ella buscaba algo en su cartera. - Se te olvido el almuerzo en casa, ¿que seria de ti sin tu hermanita ne?

Ding Dong Ding

Kaoru: Misao la campana llegamos tarde corre. - grito desde la puerta

Misao: AHHHH!!!! – grito. - Como llegue otra vez tarde batiré mi propio record, hasta la tarde – dijo corriendo hacia el edificio donde estaba su clase olvidándose por completo de darle la comida a su hermano.

Kaoru estaba sentada en su pupitre cuando sonó la campana de la comida, cogió dos fiambreras de su cartera y se dirigió hacia el sito de Misao al final de la clase al lado de la ventana, ella estaba mirando a través de ella en babia como siempre.

Kaoru: Misao, Ken y yo vamos comer a los jardines quieres venir? .

Misao: ¿¿¿Comer??? OH no!!!, se me volvió olvidar; lo siento tengo que llevarle la comida a mis hermanos – dijo levantándose y mirando el reloj. - Seguro que están entrenando... Kaoru aviso yo a Himura-san le digo que donde siempre vale – dijo finalmente desde el pasillo tropezándose con Kama.

Kamatari: Cuidado... ... ¿Que se le olvido esta vez? – pregunto a Kaoru.

Kaoru: Lo de siempre – respondió con resignación.

En uno de los gimnasios del centro había un grupo de personas entrenando a distintas artes marciales, las gradas estaban llenas de chicas tanto de secundaria, del instituto con sus respectivos uniformes, como universitarias observando a esos jóvenes. Un muchacho pelirrojo entrenaba kendo con un chico más bajito con el pelo castaño, en la otra punta del gimnasio 4 hombres luchaban unos contra otros, hasta que una jovencita entro en el recinto y se acerco a ellos.

Misao: Buenos días

¿?? 1: Buenos días Misao-chan.

Misao: Hola – respondió dulcemente. Soy una cabeza hueca - dijo llevándose la mano hacia la cabeza. - Toma – dándole la comida a su hermano. - Espero que te guste.

Hyottokoto: Te envidio, todo lo que prepara Misao-chan esta muy bueno.

Beshime: Es verdad ojala tuviera una hermanita que me hiciera la comida así no tendría que comer la basura de la cafetería.

Shikijo: Han´nya y el profesor Shinomori tienen mucha suerte

Misao: Gracias, ; Ah Himura-san – corrió hasta el joven pelirrojo que estaba en la otra esquina. El chico se despisto y su contrincante le dio en toda la cabeza con su bokken.

Kenshin: AHHIIII – se quejo

Misao: Himura-san siento haberle distraído.

Kenshin: No importa, ¿Sucede algo malo?; ¿le paso algo a Kamiya-dono? – dijo preocupado

Misao: Ah no, no es eso, solo quería darle esto... - dijo acercándole unas pastillas.

Kenshin: Eh, esto no querrá decir que...

Misao: Si, lo siento pero Kaoru te ha hecho la comida

Todos: JeJeJe

¿?? 1: Lo siento Himura-san, pero yo...- dijo el muchacho que le había arreado.

Misao: Se puede saber quien eres y por que no puedes tener mas cuidado – pregunto – Hoy en dia dejan que cualquier retrasado coja una shinai

Han´nya: Es de mala educación ser tan impertinente; Misao-chan – le dijo frotándole suavemente su cabeza revolviéndole el pelo. - Porque no nos esperas fuera y comemos juntos, ire a avisar a Aoshi

Misao: Valeeeee!!!!; Hasta mañana!!!!. – grito alegremente

La joven se dirigió hasta donde solían comer sus amigas, quería decirles que hoy no comería con ellas que lo haría con sus hermanos, cuando llego allí solo estaban Kamatari y Cho, discutiendo como siempre...

Misao: Hola...

Kamatari: Hola

Cho: ¿Que pasa Misao-chan, y Kaoru y Megumi?

Misao: Kaoru esta con Ken y Meg con...

Cho: No lo digas con el cabeza de pollo. – le interrumpi

Kamatari: Esas arpías es echarse novio y dejar a los amigos colgados – dijo con sarcasmo

Misao: Bueno yo tengo que..., venia avisaros que yo....

Kamatari: Tú también nos vas dejar colgados, Misao-chan por favor no quiero estar sola con el cabeza de escoba este...

Cho: Como si yo tuviera muchas ganas de comer con un travestido...

Kamatari: Escoba andante....

Cho: Marica...

Misao: Lo siento, nos vemos en gimnasia... - dijo marchándose por donde había venido, sabía que cuando esos dos se ponían a discutir era imposible separarlos...

Misao entro en el edificio donde estaban los de Secundaria y entro en una de las clases donde Aoshi estaba limpiando el encerado, se sento en una de las mesas de delante, y cruzo las piernas dejando entrever sus muslos, el joven profesor de Literatura se dio la vuelta.

Aoshi: Ohayo - sonrio acercandose a ella

Misao: Ohayo, pense que podiamos comer juntos. – dijo sacando, la fiambrera; Aoshi la cogió y la puso en otra mesa, se acerco a Misao y le desato la corbata y le desabrocho la camisa para despues mordisquearle el cuello. - Aoshi – susurro

Aoshi: Pense que vendrias ayer a la noche a casa – le susurro mientras la cogia por el culo y la subia hasta el pupitre

Misao: No pude, Papa y Okon, han vuelto de Kyoto, no tuve manera de escaquearme. Esta noche cenaremos todos juntos a las ocho ¿vale? – respondio hechadolo hacia atras volviendo a ponerse el uniforme e intentando salir pero Aoshi la cogio por la muñeca y evito que se fuera

Aoshi: Eres mala, mira en el estado que dejas a tu profesor. – dijo mirando de reojo a sus pantalones.

Misao: Pobrecito... pero ahora tengo que ir a Ciencias o sino tendras escribirle una notita a Saito, que te estaba ayudando ha hacer un 'trabajito' y que por eso llego tarde – dijo con voz inocentona

Aoshi: Te veo esta noche – dijo cortandose el rollo

Misao llego a duras penas a su clase se sento como siempre al lado de Kaoru y ella le susurro

Kaoru:¿Donde estabas?

Misao: Fui a llevarle la comida a Shinomori-sama

Kaoru: No entiendo como le puedes llamar asi, el es tu... – respondio mas bajito ya que el profesor Saito ya habia entrado

Misao: Mi profesor - acabo su frase - y le tengo que tener respeto – dijo mirandola con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Kaoru: Vamos Misao no va pasar nada por que la gente sepa lo que el es algo muy normal – dijo elevando un poquito el tono de voz

Misao: No es tu asunto como lo trato y... – grito levantandose de su asiento.

De repente el borrador fue a parar a la cara de Misao logrando que cerrara la boca y que ambas jovenes miraran al profesor por primera vez en toda la hora

Saito: Señoritas acaben su conversacion en el pasillo – les ordeno arto de su pelea

Misao y Kaoru se encontraban en el pasillo y cada una cargaba con un caldero lleno de agua, estaban una mirando para un lado del pasillo y la otra para el otro lado, sin diriguirse la palabra. Dos personas se acercaron por el pasillo, al parecer un alumno estaba enseñando el centro a un nuevo alumno.

¿?? Y esta es la clase de 2ºD y estas dos señoritas son dos de nuestras joyitas Makimachi Misao y ella es Kamiya Kaoru ellas dos pertenecen al grupo de becados del centro... - Chicas el es Seta Soujiro – los presento

Sojiro: Encantado – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y fijandose en esa chica menudita con los ojos cerrados, y visiblemente enfadada

Kaoru: Encantada – respondio saludandole. – Misao porque estes enfadada conmigo no te obliga a ser tan maleducada.

Misao: Oye yo me comporto como me da la gana pija entrometida...

Sojiro:JEJEJE – comenzo a reirse el chico nuevo y acabo contagiando a los cuatro.

Misao: Eh tu eres el memo que casi le parte la crisma a Himura-sama – dijo identificando al sujeto.

Su amiga solto el cubo y cogio al muchacho por la solapa y comenzo a zarandearlo enfadada, sin darse cuenta de que todo el contenido del caldero acabo empapando a su amiga. Ante semejante escandalo Saito salio de la clase y comenzo a gritar descontroladamente mientras una venita se le comenzaba a hinchar en la frente. Después de un duro y largo castigo, que consistio en ordenar todo el material de los clubes despues de que estos acabaran, las dos chicas se dirigieron cada una hacia su casa


	2. cena familiar

Capitulo 2: Cena familiar

Misao entro en su habitacion, se deshizo de ese estupido uniforme, odiaba tener que llevar falda, abrio el armario se puso unos vaqueros negros que estaban rotos por varios sitios y una camiseta floja con una X enorme por delante, cogio una gorra se la puso al reves y oculto su largo cabello debajo de ella. Bajo a la cocina en la que una mujer bajita con muy buena figura y con el cabello recogido en un moño estaba cocinando. Misao se acerco a un armario, cogio unas galletas y se las comio.

�: Misao suelta eso ahora mismo – dijo amenazadoramente levantando la espumadera como si fuera a darle con ella en las manos si no obedecia

Misao: Okon, por favor – suplico - el castigo ha sido tan largo y duro que...

Okon¡Te han vuelto a castigar? – pregunto enfadada. – Misao...

Misao: Veras no fue culpa mia – intento explicar

Tokyo: Que pasa engendro ya estás metida en un nuevo lio – comento una joven de apenas 20 años que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

Misao: No te metas retrasada mental. – la insultó (NA: Esto es amor)

Seijuro: Misao – le llamo la atencion un hombre que estaba sentado detras del periodico de esa mañana

Misao: Hiko

Seijuro: Vamos al garaje – dijo poniendole sus manos sobre sus hombros - Okon cuando este la comida nos avisas de acuerdo... – dijo dandole un beso a su esposa. – Tokyo vuelve a meter tus narices en los libros – le ordeno a su hija mayor.

Misao: Mira que hay que ser retrasada mental para que te quedara 5 asignaturas, hasta un niño de cinco años puede explicar la sintesis de los aminoacidos...

Tokyo: Maldito engendro. – grito saltando encima de su hermana, pero alguien por detras la agarro por la cintura y evito que le arrancara la cabeza. – Aoshi sueltame esta quiere que la mate.

Okon: Silencio – grito. - Sei-kun llevatela de aqui – ordeno. – Tokyo arriba... ya. Hola Aoshi, me alegra que hayas podido venir – le sonrio dandole un beso en la frente

Aoshi: Siempre es un placer volver la paz y armonia del hogar, mamá – ironizo dandole un abrazo.

Era normal que Hiko se llevara al pequeño garaje, parecia que la unica manera de relajar a su hija pequeña era dandole una llave inglesa e intentando reparar el viejo coche de la familia, él sabia que hacia años que su hija intentaba ocultar su otro lado, y si mintiendose a si misma y al mundo la hacia feliz asi lo iba ha hacer. Horas despues entraron a la casa se cambiaron y bajaron dond Aoshi, Hannya, y Okon los esperaban para cenar.

Aoshi¿Porque no bajo Tokyo a cenar? – pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino

Seijuro: Mañana tiene un examen de recuperacion y aun no lo tiene nada claro – contesto

Misao: Normal es idiota

Okon: Misao¿porque siempre te metes con ella?

Misao: Porque puedo – dijo con sinceridad

Okon: Hablando de otra cosa¿que tal el trabajo, hijo?

Aoshi: Bien, me encanta dar clases. – dijo con orgullo. Aoshi acababa de estudiar Magisterio y ahora hacia las practicas en el Instituto de Misao

Hannya: Si, eres el idolo de las niñas del Instituto

Misao¿Que pasa Hannya-chan, estas celoso de tu Aoshi-kun? – pregunto con picardia. – Ahora te tendria que resultar mas facil pillar cacho ya que Aoshi no esta todo el dia en el campus.

Hannya: Si en teoria pero aqui el cubo de hielo dejó el liston muy alto y para los pobres mortales cada vez nos es más dificil comernos algo

Okon: A veces podeis ser muy vulgares

Hannya¿Solo a veces? Y yo creia que nos superabamos dia a dia verdad Misao-kun

Misao: Si me disculpais tengo deberes que hacer... – dijo levantandose de la mesa

Misao se fue y los cuatro siguieron cenando más tranquilamente. Seijuro y Hannya recogieron los platos de la mesa mientras que Aoshi y Okon lavaban los platos; cuando acabaron Hannya subio a su cuarto a estudiar y el joven de ojos de hielo se metio en la sala a ver la tele.

Okon: Voy a llevarle algo de comer a Tokyo

Seijuro: Espera te acompaño.

El matrimonio abrio lentamente la puerta de la habitacion de la joven y lo que vieron les encogio el corazon, Tokyo estaba sentada en su escritorio, mientras escribia en su cuaderno y Misao a su lado de pie con la mano en su libro señalandole una de las ilustraciones mientras decia

Misao: ... entonces el ARN mensajero...

Tokyo¿Pero entonces que hace el ARNt? – Pregunto confusa - AAHHH voy a suspender. – Se quejo por enesima vez

Misao: Tranquila, estare aqui hasta que lo entiendas – dijo frotandole la cabeza como si ella fuera la mayor

Ellos cerraron la puerta despacio y se marcharon a su habitacion, sintiendo un enorme orgullo por la pequeña.

A la mañana siguiente Misao se levanto bajo a la cocina y alli estaba Aoshi desayunado una taza de te y unas tostadas.

Misao¿Y el resto de la familia? – pregunto con sueño

Aoshi: Mi madre en la tienda, tu padre en el taller y tus hermanos en clase – dijo susurrando

Misao: Ah – dijo somnolienta, cogio un poco de café y unas galletas, se sento encima del mesado.

Aoshi: Lo que hicistes ayer fue...

Misao¿Que hice ayer? – le interrumpio aun medio dormida

Aoshi: Ayudar a Tokyo

Misao¿Como te enterastes? – pregunto indignada

Aoshi: Tu padre y mi madre os vieron

Misao: Adios a mi imagen

Aoshi¿Sabes que? – pregunto moviendose lentamente hasta donde estaba ella

Misao¿Que?

Aoshi: Por fin, solos – dijo acomodandose entre sus piernas y abrazandola

DING-DONG-DING

Misao: VOY – grito dando un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando abrio la puerta vio a dos amigos suyos, Cho y Kamatari

Kamatari¿Aún asi, Misao hoy es viernes – le ragaño al verla aun en pijama

Misao: No hay clase hasta las nueve, ni siquiera son las 8 – dijo mirando su reloj

Kamatari: Misao, hoy hay entrenamiento

Misao¿Que? AHHHHAHHHH! – grito mientras subia corriendo hacia su habitacion para cambiarse

Poco despues los tres se encontraban en el club de arco, Misao pese a estar en segundo era la capitana del club; su punteria era asombrosa y desde que se apunto en primero habia ganado todos los torneos interescolares que se disputaron.

Las clases fueron como siempre, aburridas, largas y duras, y a la salida fueron como cada dia a la cafeteria de dos amigos suyos, los hermanos Sagara; Sanosuke era el mayor tenia la misma edad que Kenshin 21 era estudiante de Ed. Física, su novia Megumi había empezado Medicina, su hermano pequeño Yahico tenia 13 años y estaba enamorado de una chica mayor que él, se había declarado hacia unos días pero esta lo rechazo y le dijo que algún día encontraría a alguien que lo amaría tanto como el a ella y entonces descubriría el verdadero significado de la palabra AMOR.

Kaoru: Por fin llegais – dijo la joven al lado de su novio, mientras este le agarraba por la cintura ¿Porque tardasteis tanto?

Misao: Yo tuve que ir a hacer unos recados

Kaoru¿Otra vez? – se quejo

Megumi¿Como hacemos para mañana?

Kaoru: Podemos quedar en mi casa antes de irnos y vamos todos a la estación

Misao: Claro – dijo totalmente ida de la conversacion

Megumi: Me parece bien

Kenshin: Sojiro ven estamos aqui – llamo a un chico que acababa de entrar

Kenshin: Chicos os presento a Seta Sojiro acaba de mudarse a nuestra ciudad y estudia en el Campus

Sanosuke: Encantado yo soy Sagara Sanosuke

Megumi: Takani Megumi

Cho: y yo soy Cho

Kenshin: Aunque vosotras dos ya lo conociais – solto con sarcarmo lo que provoco una carcajada por parte de las jovenes

Kamatari: Misao este es el chico del que me habias hablado no me habias dicho que estuviera tan bueno

Sojiro¿QUE? – pregunto al no saber a que se referia Kamatari

Kamatari: Yo soy Shishio Kamatari

Misao: Lo siento¿Es tan tarde? Tengo que irme – dijo mirando el reloj – Arreglad todo para mañana y me avisais con lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru: Vale pero no hay ningun problema con tu padre

Misao: No te preocupes ademas para asegurarse que no pase lo de la ultima vez – dijo mirando a Cho y a Kamatari – Hannya-chan y Shinomori-sama vendran de carabina. AHHH – grito mirando por enesima vez su reloj - se me hace tarde HASTA MAÑANA – grito desde la puerta antes de desaparecer

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono¿Porque Misao tiene que irse todos los viernes a las 5? – le pregunto cuando la joven se fue

Kaoru: La verdad no lo se, recuerda que solo hace un año que vive aqui; ¿Y vosotros lo sabeis? – les pregunto a Cho y a Kamatari que hacia mas tiempo que la conocian

Cho: Veras cuando Misao tenía 9 años

Kamatari: Cho, no – le riño. – Vereis ahi cosas de la vida de Misao que es ella quien debe decirosla

Kaoru: Pero...

Kenshin: Kao-chan, tenemos que respetar su intimidad – finalizo

Megumi: Sera genial cinco dias sin adultos y sin responsabilidades. ¿Quienes vamos al final? – le pregunto a Kamatari

Kamatari: Misao y yo vamos solos

Cho: Yo voy con una chica del club de tiro se llama Uki

Kenshi: Entonces vamos Megumi, Sanosuke, Kaoru-dono, Cho, Uki, Shinomori-sama, Hannya-senpai, Kamatari, Misao y yo; somos bastantes

Sojiro: Yo tambien voy – dijo el chico con una especie de susurro

Todos¿QUE? – preguntaron todos a la vez

Sojiro: Ayer me la encontre en la salida del club, antes de clases y me invito

-Flash Back -

Sojiro salio tarde de los entrenamientos, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en todo el instituto pero alli de pie se encontraba esa joven de larga trenza, llevaba puesta una hakama negra y un gi negro. Tenia los ojos cerrados parecia estar realmente concentrada, tenso el arco. Abrio los ojos y el joven espia solo pudo ver un resplandor esmeralda. Perfecto la flecha se clavo en el centro de la diana. La joven parpadeo un par de veces y guardo el arco y se dirigio a la salida

Sojiro: Tiras muy bien

Misao: Gracias, Sojiro – respondio sonriendole – Perdona por lo del otro dia yo no pretendia...

Sojiro: No importa

Los dos jovenes estuvieron hablando de un monton de cosas hasta que Misao llego hasta la puerta de su casa, Sojiro decidio acompañarla ya que era muy tarde

Misao: Sojiro ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

Sojiro: No ¿porque?

Misao: Yo y unos amigos vamos a Kioto a pasar el finde semana ¿quieres venir?

Sojiro: Claro

-

Megumi¿Se puede saber porque tenemos que llevar la carabina de esos dos muermos? – pregunto refiriendose a Aoshi y a Hannya

Cho: Es por la ultima vez que fuimos - aclaro

Kaoru¿Que paso?

Kamatari: Solo vaciamos la piscina y la llenamos de espuma – dijo inocentemente

Cho: Tambien sacamos para fuera la pantalla de plasma y el equipo de musica que compraron en Akihabara que les costara 10 millones

Kamatari: No; yo creo que fue porque cobramos la entrada a nuestra pequeña fiesta a 10.000 yenes y no repartimos los beneficios

Cho: O puede ser por lo del mural que hicimos en el salon...

Todos: U...

-

La luz se colaba entre los espacios de la persiana y dibujaba rayas blancas y negras sobre la espalda desnuda de la adolescente, su largo cabello estaba suelto y le tapaba parte de la cara, se despertó y medio incoorporo, vio como él estaba de pie contemplandola dormir

Misao: Hola – le dijo somnolienta.

Aoshi: Por fin te despiertas – dijo sentandose a su lado y hechandole el pelo hacia atras, al hacer este gesto la expresion de su rostro cambio de repente y puso una cara de estrañeza

Misao¿Que pasa?

Aoshi¿Porque tienes el pelo tan largo? Siempre te quejas de lo mucho que te molesta y...

Misao: Te dire porque llevo el pelo largo el dia que me digas porque tienes ese tatuaje - dijo señalandoselo.

Aoshi: Eres unica – rio divertido

Misao: Ya lo se; sera mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde a casa para coger el equipaje para este fin de semana– dijo haciendose una improviasada coleta con las manos

Aoshi¿Que le vas ha decir a tu padre? – pregunto ya que esa noche la habia pasado entera en su casa

Misao: Lo de siempre que estuve en la casa de Kamatari preparandonos para los examenes y... ¿Que pasa- pregunto al ver la mala cara que habia puesto

Aoshi: Kamatari...

Misao¿Estás celoso de Kamatari? – pregunto haciendole mucha gracia ya que estar celoso de Kamatari es como estar celoso de Kaoru o Megumi

Aoshi: ··

Misao: Aoshi recuerda que Kama y yo hemos estado juntos desde que...

Aoshi:...

Misao: Yo solo quiero estar contigo. – dijo al ver la cara de disgusto del chico

Aoshi¿Va ir a Kyoto?

Misao: Si

Aoshi¿Porque los has invitado a todos, pense que...

Misao: Cuantos más, mas divertido será – la joven se levanto y se sento en su regazo. – Si quieres vamos solos, y le decimos a todo el mundo que nos acostamos – dijo al ver la cara de desaprobacion que puso Aoshi al oirle decir preferia estar con sus amigos que a solas con el

Aoshi: NO, no es eso

Misao: Aoshi el año que viene cumplo 18 años y entonces se lo podremos decir a todo el mundo.

Aoshi: Ya lo se, pero...

Misao: Te prometo que me lo pasare muy mal – dijo con un tono de burla

Aoshi: Te quiero – la interrumpio y la volvio a tumbar, aun le quedaba media hora antes de que se tuviera que ir y pensaba aprovechar los escasos momentos que le quedaban

-

Misao Makimachi

Edad: 17 años

Medidas: 1'55 80-59-88

Tiene los ojos verdes (igual que su madre), su pelo es negro y siempre lo lleva sujeto con una trenza, porque le molesta muchisimo de lo largo que lo tiene, no permite que nadie se lo vea suelto. Viste como un chico siempre con pantalones y camisetas muy holgados, la unica falda que lleva es la del uniforme, lo cual aborrece. Tiene un tatuaje en forma de media luna con un dragon rodeandolo en el seno derecho (solo se lo han visto dos personas)

Es extrovertida, siempre dice lo que piensa aunque pueda resultar cruel y es fácil saber lo que pasa por su cabeza, tiene mucho caracter pero es muy alegre

Su CI es de 150 por lo que es una superdotada; es la capitana del club de arco y gracias a su destreza su Instituto ha logrado varios campeonatos

Familia: Hiko (padre es mecanico en un pequeño taller del centro), Okon (madrastra es dependienta en una tienda de ropa y cosmetico), Han'nya (Hermano mayor estudia 4 año de derecho en el Campus Clamp), Tokyo (Hermana mayor estudia 2 año de Biologia en el Campus Clamp), Aoshi (Hermanastro profesor de practicas de Secundaria de Literatura en el CC)

Le gusta patinar, el tiro con arco, el kempo (esto solo lo sabe Kama), la comida picante (le encanta el wasabi, se lo hecha a cualquier cosa).

Odia tener que llevar falda al colegio, su pelo largo, los dulces

Cuando volvio a casa de Kyoto, (paso 5 años alli, le dice a la gente que estaba interna en un colegio aunque no es cierto del todo), conocio a su nueva familia (Okon y Aoshi, ellos se habian casado durante su ausencia) y se sorprendio mucho de ver que su hermanastro era un joven con el que estuvo enrollada en Kyoto intentaron separarse porque son 'familia' pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado profundos y se necesitaban mucho el uno al otro asi que decidieron ocultarselo a la gente y seguir adelante con la relacion

Tiene dos secretos que solo conoce Kamatari uno referente a su pelo y otro a esas grandes ausencias como que todos los viernes a las 5 desaparece

Continuara

N/A: Aqui esta el cap 2 siento el retraso pero no tuve tiempo ni pa respirar entre el trabajo y las clases espero que os guste

Ata loguiño


	3. un dia en Kyoto

Cap 3: Un dia en la playa

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que dejaron la ciudad y ahora acomodaban sus cosas en las habitaciones de la casa que ocuparian el fin de semana. Nada mas deshacer las maletas se cambiaron y fueron pasar el dia en la playa. Aunque se acercaba el invierno aquel dia era muy caluroso y acabaron metiendose en el agua todos excepto Misao y Sojiro que permanecian sentados en sus toallas debajo de una sombrilla, mientras los jovenes compartian gestos de complicidad miradas y risas eran espiados por sus amigos.

Sanosuke: Eh mirad a esos dos – dijo señalando a la 'parejita' – Me da que despues de este fin de semana la comadreja porfin tendra novio

Kaoru: Se les ve bien juntos y hacen buena pareja; por fin ella se fija en otro chico que no sea Kamatari

Kenshi: Seta-san es un buen chico, es educado y muy amable siempre ayuda a los más jovenes del club

Hannya¿De que hablais? – pregunto acercandose al grupo al lado de su hermano

Sanosuke señalo a la parejita y todos vieron como compartian risas y carantoñas

Hannya¿Que hace ese tan pegado a Misao-kun? – preguntó enfadado ya que no le hacia gracia que nadie se acercara a su hermana era demasiado protector

Kenshi: Vamos Hannya-senpai no te comportes como el tipico hermano celoso – le dijo a su amigo, sabia que se preocupaba en excesso por Misao

Hannya¿Quien esta celoso? – Gritó enfadado - Y tu Aoshi-kun no dices nada nuestra hermanita filtreando con un tipo que ni conocemos y tu tan tranquilo

El joven profesor no dijo nada simplemente salio del agua cogio su toalla y entro dentro de la casa, se fue directo a la habitacion y se sento en el suelo apoyado contra la pared. Varias horas el joven profesor seguia a oscuras en el interior de la habitacion, Kaoru entro para avisarle que la comida ya estaba lista, cuando bajo noto que Misao no estaba en el salon

Aoshi: Kamatari ¿dónde esta Misao? – preguntó

Kaoru: Shinomori-sensei Misao me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad que ya vendria mas tarde – le respondio mientras le servia un cuenco de arroz

Aoshi¿Se fue sola?

Megumi: No quedo con... ¿como dijo que se llamaba? – se pregunto dubidativa

Aoshi: Voy a buscarla – dijo levantandose de la mesa y diriguiendose hacia la puerta

Kamatari: Espera Shinomori – le llamo y se detuvo con él y con Cho en la entrada de la casa para que nadie los viera

Cho: Fue al centro de menores; seguro que esta alli – dijo finalmente no soportando mentirle a Aoshi

Aoshi: Pero ¿que fue hacer alli? – pregunto desconcertado

Cho: Ya sabes que ella necesita verlos de vez en cuando. – le aclaro. - Ellos forman parte de nuestro pasado y no puede deshacerse de eso

Mientras todos comian tranquilamente comenzaron a hablar de que harian aquella noche ya que al dia siguiente tendrian que marcharse.

Kamatari: Podemos ir a la Cala de la Despedida – sugerio kamatari con una expresion muy picara

Megumi¿La cala de la despedida?

Sanosuke¿Que clase de nombre es ese?

Cho: Se le llama asi porque la mitad de los chicos de los alrededores despidieron en ella su niñez – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kaoru¿Despidieron su niñez¿A que te refieres?

Despues de este comentario tan infantil todos se rieron a carcajadas, ya que todos se dieron cuenta de a que se referian

Kaoru¿Que pasa? – pregunto desconcertada

Kenshi: Veras Kaoru-dono – dijo acercandose a su oido y comenzo a susurrarle algo que hizo que se sonrojara

Kamatari: Incluso Misao y yo despedimos alli nuestra niñez – dijo como si fuera un anciano que estrañara tiempos pasados

Hannya¿QUE?

Kamatari: No nada nada – respondio sabiendo que si seguia hablando se encontraria en una situacion que en la que no queria estar

Horas más tarde cuando todos estaban jugando a las cartas Misao entro en la casa, subio las escaleras y se diriguio hacia su habitacion en donde la estaba esperando Kamatari. Kaoru la siguio y se encontro a Misao y Kamatari en el interior de su habitacion, Misao estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, kamatari enfrente suya encima de la mesa del escritorio; Kaoru entro se sento en una silla enfrente de Misao y dio un largo suspiro como si estuviera enormemente cansada o muy preocupada

Kamatari¿Que te pasa a ti?

Kaoru: ·/· Nada – contesto roja y acalorada

Misao: Si ya y nosotras nos lo creemos

Kaoru: Es que... – dudo en decirselo. – ¿Y vosotras que haceis aqui solas? – pregunto cayendo en la cuenta

Kamatari: Estabamos a punto de montarnoslo pero nos has interrumpido – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras con la punta del pie acariciaba una pierna de Misao subia lentamente hasta llegar al muslo

Kaoru¿Que? – la joven Kaoru era aun demasiado inocente para entender las bromas de Kama

Misao: No le hagas caso; - respondio apartando el pie de un golpe seco - Nos vas ha decir porque parece que se te ha muerto alguien – le pregunto

Kaoru: Es kenshin... – suspiro resignada

Kamatari¿No de verdad? – ironizo. – Que raro – dijo sabiendo que desde que salia con su profesor de kendo todo lo que pensaba o salia de sus labios tenia alguna relacion con el joven pelirrojo

Kaoru: Él quiere que esta noche el y yo ·/· - se sonrojo sin poder continuar la frase

Kamatari: No me digas que aun no os habeis acostado – puso el grito en el cielo

Kaoru: Claro que no

Kamatari: Pues yo creia que ya...

Misao: Kamatari porque tu ya no seas virguen no quiere decir que ella ya...

Kamatari: Es cierto perdon

Kaoru: Os importaria centraros, ademas los consejos de Kama no me sirven

Misao¿Porque?

Kaoru: El es gay ¡se acuesta con tios!

Misao: Igual que tu; que yo sepa Ken es un tio. – dijo toda llena de razon

Kamatari: Pero, ademas no lo hice la primera vez con un tio sino con una tia – aclaro ante la sorpresa de Kaoru (Misao ya lo sabia)

Kaoru: Eh... Esto empieza a ser surrealista. – solto llevandose a la cabeza ya que la informacion que estaba recibiendo era demasiada

Misao¿Tú quieres hacerlo? – pregunto en tono maternal

Kaoru: Si, pero no se que hacer y si hago algo mal y le molesta o...

Kamatari: Lo que tienes que hacer es... – le susurro algo al oido y a medida que el hablaba ella se iba poniendo mas y mas roja; Kaoru salio de la habitacion en estado de shock, sin saber que pensar

Misao¿Se puede saber que le has dicho? – pregunto temiendose lo peor

Kamatari: Recuerdas lo que me hiciste hace 2 años, con la corbata del uniforme y el fular de tu hermana

Misao¿Estás loco, verdad¿No te habras pasado? Recuerda que es su primera vez

Kamatari: Si se lo hace como tu me lo hicistes a mi, Himura me venerara durante siglos. – le susurro al oido despues de pegarle un leve mordisquito. - Misao-chan ¿Estas bien? te noto palida – concluyo al notar la cara de la joven

Misao: Solo estoy algo cansada no te preocupes

En la otra punta de la ciudad 6 niños con edades comprendidas entre los 8 y los 17 años charlaban animadamente antes de meterse en la cama. Un adulto entró en la gran habitacion que era complentamente blanca con 3 camas de un lado y otras 3 del otro. El joven de unos 30 años estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ya que llevaba media hora intentando que se acostaran pero entre sus chillidos sus risas y saltos sobre la cama no le hacian caso

: Silencio – gritó desesperado

: Vamos todos a la cama – dijo un joven de 12 años era alto castaño y llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo

: Gracias, Yutaro-kun – le agradecio al muchacho – debes estar muy contento por la visita de Makimachi-dono

: No lo sabe usted bien Okita-sama – dijo otro de los niños – tenia muchas ganas de ver a su amorcito ¿verdad Yu-kun? – dijo mofandose de el

Yutaro: CALLATE EIJI

Okita: Vamos vamos – intento sin mucho exito poner algo de paz

: Ha cambiado mucho – dijo otro de los niños

Yutaro: Estaba rara – concluyo el chico muy triste y preocupado

: Si pero esta cada vez mas buena, si estuviera asi antes de marcharse esos dos guardaespaldas no me hubieran impedido hecharle el diente – dijo el mayor de todo un chico de 19 años

Yutaro: Senkaku no permitire que...

Okita: Hoy ha sido un dia muy agitado para todos. Buenas noches – dijo antes de apagar la luz

Todos: Buenas noches – contestaron a la vez

Yutaro: Misao... – suspiro a la vez que cerraba la puerta

Yutaro siempre habia sentido cierta simpatia por esa muchacha con una eterna y sincera sonrisa en el rostro aunque muchas veces la fingia, la conocia desde que cumplio 8 años y fue internado en aquel centro; fue su primera amiga de verdad y se habia enamorado de ella casi sin darse cuenta ahora en la oscuridad de aquella habitacion recordaba esa tarde cuando volvio a verla despues de 1 año sin saber nada de ella

FB

La mañana era calurosa y algunos chicos se habian ganado el derecho de disfrutarlo al aire libre en aquel pequeño parque, Yutaro se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro en un banco cuando dos manitos pequeñas y blancas le taparon la vision, las separo lentamente se giro y alli estaba ella sonriendole como siempre. Un grito de un niño a lo lejos rompio el silencio que los rodeaba

: Misao – grito un niño corriendo hacia ella

De repente se vio rodeada por una docena de mocosos y del adulto que los acompañaba

Okita: Misao me alegro de verte tan bien – dijo el hombre

Misao: Gracias Okita – ella levanto la mano y les enseño la cesta de mimbre que traia – He traido unos bocadillos

Todos: BIEN – gritaron revolucionados a su alrededor

: Continúa la historia

Misao¿Donde lo dejamos?

: El pelirrojo sabia que le habia pasado a su protector y no queria desilusionarla y la dejo con un precipicio de por medio entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se fue adentrando en el bosque

Misao: Vale hay va... – comenzo a relatarle un cuento muy antiguo que hacia mucho tiempo que llevaba contandoles – La joven...

: Misao se llama Misao – dijo la voz de una niña de apenas 10 años

Misao¿Misao?

: Si me recuerda mucho a ti por eso entre todos hemos decidido llamarla como tú – dijo mirando a sus compañeros de clase los cuales asintieron para corroborrarle la noticio

Misao: De acuerdo... Misao se dio la vuelta, el joven pelirrojo le grito que era lo mejor para ella, cuando parecia que ella habia desistido en encontrar al unico hombre que habia amado en su corta vida se dio la vuelta – les contaba mientras un corro muy atento la escuchaban – y le grito 'No me expliques historias maldito salvaje ¿Como voy a olvidarlo¡Por eso sigo buscandole!', decia mientras corria a toda velocidad por el sendero, el samurai penso 'Intentara flaquearlo. ¡Dentente¡Es una locura! ' Le grito a la joven ninja

Todos: Ahhhh – suspiraron muy metidos en la historia

Misao: No podria ser feliz olvidando al amor de mi vida grito la ninja antes de saltar, pero su salto no fue suficiente y comenzo a caer rapidamente

Todos: NOOOOOOO

Misao: El rurouni no pudo seguir mirando impasible lo que le sucedia a la muchacha y salto en su busqueda consiguiendo rescatarla

Todos: Ufff – suspiraron todos mas tranquilos al ver que su heroina se habia salvado

Okita: Misao puedo hablar contigo un momento

Misao: Claro

Okita: Niños subid al autobus ya es hora de que vayais al centro – cuando dijo esto se escucharon quejidos de todos y cada uno de los presentes

Misao: Hacedle caso... Prometo venir el fin de semana que viene

Yutaro: De verdad

Misao: Es una promesa

FFB

Mientras tanto como cena de despedida habian decidido hacer una barbacoa en la playa, todos hablaban y reian animadamente todos menos Kaoru y Kenshin que parecia como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Misao seguia sin tener buen aspecto estaba demasiado palida y muy callada. Mientras Soujiro estaba intentando animarla Hannya y Aoshi los vigilaban muy de cerca; Hannya no permitiria que ningun baboso se acercara a su hermanita y Aoshi bueno él tenia más razon que nadie.

Kamatari: Misao ¿Que tal Okita? – pregunto acercandose a la pareja. Soujiro al darse cuenta de que era una conversacion privada se marcho

Misao: Bien – dijo sin ánimo ninguno – y los chavales tambien

Cho¿Que paso?

Misao: Okita me dijo que hablara con Saito sobre Yutaro dentro de 3 meses se le acaba la condena y ha solicitado una plaza en el Campus Clamp

Kamatari: Misao eres una asalta cunas

Misao¿Que? – pregunto sorprendida este amigo suyo tenia cada salida

Hannya¿De que hablas? – se acerco con mucha curiosidad

Kamatari: Nada la comadreja que le anda rompiendo el corazon a los niñatos del centro

Megumi: Se puede saber de que hablais

Cho: Veras hace unas semanas un chico de apenas 12 años se le declaro y ahora se muda a Tokyo y lo trasladan al Campus Clamp solo por Misao, no os parece precioso

Misao: KAMATARI CHO – les riño

Megumi¿Y que le dijistes? – pregunto curiosa

Misao: Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie – dijo toda alterada antes de entrar en la casa

Estas palabras hicieron que tres personas se pusieran como tomates; Soujiro estaba rojo de verguenza; Hannya lo estaba de ira solo de pensar que un hombre le ponia las zarpas a su hermanita y Aoshi se sonrojo imperceptiblemente para al resto del mundo ya que era la primera vez que Misao usaba esas palabras; el resto empezo a cuchichear.

La noche pasaba lentamente y hacia un calor asfisiante e inusual para esa epoca del año por mucho que lo intentara no podia sacarse esa chica de la cabeza; como era posible que se le metiera tan profundamente si solo hacia una semana que lo conocia. Se levanto y bajo las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, decidio explorar la casa, hasta que dio con una pequeño dojo situado en la parte de abajo, oyo ruidos dentro y decidio correr un poco el soji.

Sojiro: Misao – se dijo sorprendido al verla vestida con lo que parecia un traje ninja llevaba un espada de banbu y estaba dando golpes y patadas al aire. La niña se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado y se le quedo mirando fijamente – Gomen no queria interrumpirla

La chica le lanzo una sinai y le dijo si queria gastar energia con ella ya que era incapaz de dormir Al cabo de diez minutos ella y Soujiro estaban entrenando un poco, nadie sabia que a ella le interesaran las artes marciales era su secreto como tantos otros.

En uno de los ataques de Sou, Misao para protegerse se echo hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio pero antes de caerse Sou consiguió agarrarla la acerco lentamente hacia el, quedando sus mejillas muy cerca, estaba recuperando el aliento, oliendo su aroma, sintiendo latir con fuerza su corazon.

Misao: Sou-chan ¿que haces? – pregunto con extrañeza

Soujiro: Misao yo... yo te...

Misao: No, no lo digas, por favor Sou. – le dijo tapándole la boca con uno de sus deditos

Pero una persona en la puerta les estaba vigilando y estaba tan enfadado que le dio un puñetazo a la puerta con tan mala suerte que se hirió la palma de la mano, pero la parejita no se daba cuenta de nada.

Misao: Sou-chan me gustaría poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero yo estoy enamorada de...

Soujiro: Shhhh, por favor no sigas

Ya muy entrada la noche decidieron dejar por zanjado el entrenamiento y se fueron a dormir, Misao entro en su habitacion, se comenzo a desnudar dejando solo el gi puesto, pero noto que alguien la estaba observando se dio la vuelta y alli estaba su espia apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta

Misao: AHHHHH – grito sorprendida al verlo olvidándose de que eran las 4 de la mañana su hermano dormia en la habitacion de al lado y estaba medio desnuda. - Joder que susto Aoshi se puede saber que haces a oscuras?.

Misao se dio cuenta de que Aoshi tenia una mano herida y fue corriendo al baño a por el botiquín cuando regreso se sentó el apoyabrazos del sofá donde estaba el joven, cruzo las piernas dejando entrever sus muslos lo que hizo que Aoshi se sonrojara levemente; Misao le cogió la mano la apoyo en sus piernas

Misao: Se puede saber ¿que coño te pasa¿Te parece normal estar a oscuras y herido? – le recrimino, pero como de costumbre no obtuvo de el ni una explicación. - VALE – le grito exaltada. - Como quieras, hace tiempo que estas raro y… – concluyo acabando de curarle y levantándose pero de repente escucho un leve susurro

Aoshi¿Que sucede entre Seta Soujiro y tu? – pregunto interrumpiendola con su acostumbrada apatía

Misao: Eh! – se sorprendió

Aoshi: Que¿que sucede entre Sou y tú? – repitió la pregunta esta vez mas alto

Misao: Nada solo es un amigo – respondió con naturalidad

Aoshi: Que quieres decir

Misao: No estaras celoso verdad – dijo con una serenidad y una tranquilidad asombrosa, tratándose de ella.

Aoshi: Espera...

Misao: No deberia tener celos entre la relacion que mantienen dos alumnos Shinomori-sensei – dijo susurrandole al oido muy sensualmente, ella se puso de rodillas en el hueco que habia entre las piernas de el.

Aoshi: Te has enamorado¿verdad?

Misao: Si estoy enamorada de un hombre alto con el pelo negro tapandole sus hermosos ojos azules – dijo levantandole el flequillo para mirarle fijamente. - Sabes la gente piensa que nunca sonrie pero yo lo he visto

Aoshi: Cuando le has visto sonreir – dijo siguiendole el juego

Misao: Despues de hacer el amor, cuando se queda dormido – dijo acariciandole la cara y bajando lentamente sus manos hacia su camisa para empezar a desabotonarla muy lentamente. – Se le queda una expresion de total satisfacion, - Aoshi la acerco hacia su pecho y empezo a acariciar sus muslos, y deslizo sus manos hacia arriba por debajo de su blanco gi. - parece que este recordando los mejores momentos - continuo - y despues esboza una sonrisa y susurra lenta y casi inaudiblemente mi nombre.

Aoshi Shinomori

Edad: 25 años

Medidas: 1,87

Tienes los ojos azules muy claritos, como el hielo, su pelo es negro ligeramente largo, el flequillo le tapa los ojos, lleva un pendiente de plata en la oreja izda y un tatuaje en la ingle en forma de ala y otro en el omoplato en forma de katana (todo esto se lo hizo porque perdio una apuesta contra Hannya).

Es serio, responsable, frio con la unica persona que se muestra cariñoso en público es con su madre, (con Misao en privado).

Es muy inteligente; pese a ser tan joven tiene dos carreras (Derecho y Magisterio) tanto en el colegio como en la universidad pertenecio al club de Kempo.

Solo tiene cuatro amigos en los que confia ciegamente (Hannya, Beshime, Hyokotto, Shikijo) Ocultarle a su mejor amigo que se acuesta con su hermanita le duele mucho pero sabe que mientras ella no sea mayor de edad la situacion es muy complicada

Familia: Okon (madre) Hiko (padrastro) Tokyo (Hermanastra) Hannya (Hermanastro) Misao (Hermanastra). Nenji Shinomori, conocido como Okina (Padre)

Le gusta mucho leer, el Kempo; adora los dulces, tartas y pasteles, cuando tiene uno cerca pierde su personalidad y parece un niño pequeño (no lo parece)

Odia las comidas agrias o picantes; Derecho (su padre le obligo a estudiar esa carrera porque decia que siendo un simple profesor nunca podria llevar una vida acomodada).

Se enamoro de su hermanastra la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella tenia 13 años lo cual le parecio en ese momento horrible, ya que era muy joven, pero durante ese verano acabo liado con ella. Cuando su madre se mudo a Tokyo 3 años despues porque se habia casado el decidio en romper con todo aquello que odiaba y acompañarla poco despues (cuando Misao regreso a casa) descubrio que Misao era su hermanastra y intentaron romper la relacion pero no pudieron y ahora estan engañando a todos

No se lleva muy bien con su padre, un rico abogado que solo se preocupa de los negocios y del dinero, dejaba de lado a su mujer e hijo. Antes de que su madre se divorciara y se fuera a vivir con Hiko, Aoshi era como su padre solo le importaba el dinero, y pensaba que con el se podria comprar cualquier cosa no sabia lo que era ganarse la vida trabajando; era un ser vacio pero una jovencita le enseño que la vida hai que vivirla


	4. el problema

En el capitulo anterior:

Misao: No debería tener celos entre la relación que mantienen dos alumnos Shinomori-sensei – dijo susurrándole al oído muy sensualmente, ella se puso de rodillas en el hueco que había entre las piernas de el.

Aoshi: Te has enamorado, ¿verdad?

Misao: Si estoy enamorada de un hombre alto con el pelo negro tapándole sus hermosos ojos azules – dijo levantándole el flequillo para mirarle fijamente. - Sabes la gente piensa que nunca sonríe pero yo lo he visto

Aoshi: Cuando le has visto sonreír – dijo siguiéndole el juego

Misao: Después de hacer el amor, cuando se queda dormido – dijo acariciándole la cara y bajando lentamente sus manos hacia su camisa para empezar a desabotonarla muy lentamente. – Se le queda una expresión de total satisfacción, - Aoshi la acerco hacia su pecho y empezó a acariciar sus muslos, y deslizo sus manos hacia arriba por debajo de su blanco gi. - parece que este recordando los mejores momentos - continuo - y después esboza una sonrisa y susurra lenta y casi inaudiblemente mi nombre.

Capitulo 4: Un grave problema sale a la luz

Aoshi la comenzó a besar por su pequeño y blanco cuello, paso una mano por detrás de su culo y la levanto en el aire como si no pesara nada, la apoyo contra la pared mientras continuaba besándola; Misao había comenzado a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja con lo que su joven amante soltaba gruñidos de satisfacción; el poco control que tenia sobre si mismo no impidió que de un tiro las braguitas de la joven acabaran rotas sobre la lámpara; mientras Aoshi se bajaba la bragueta con una mano con la otra sostenía a la pequeña Misao

Misao: Aoshi – susurro sonrojada echándolo un poco hacia atrás

Aoshi: ¿Que? – pregunto bruscamente diciéndole con la mirada que esperaba que tuviera un buen motivo

Misao: El... el... – tartamudeo sin poder seguir esperando que él se diera cuenta.

Aoshi: ¿Que pasa cariño? – pregunto cada vez mas extrañado

Misao: El condón – siguió tartamudeando, esa simple palabra hizo palidecer al joven se había dado cuenta de que se habían quedado en su cartera y su cartera estaba en su habitación y... ¿Como le explicaba a Hannya que le había despertado para coger un preservativo para follarse a su hermanita?

Aoshi: Lo siento – susurro, Misao se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y la cara de Aoshi era impagable

Misao: Hay otras maneras de que lo pasemos bien – dijo arrodillándose enfrente de él

-------------

Un lunes como otro cualquiera Misao y Kamatari caminaban juntas hacia su clase cuando de repente Kenshin las paró y le dio un abrazo a Kamatari y le dio las gracias muy efusivamente. Ellos se quedaron mirando el uno para el otro y comenzaron a reír.

Misao: Veo que le ha gustado tu consejo – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Kamatari: Jeje soy el mejor – rió, dejo a Misao en su clase, aquella mañana no tenia muy buena cara, se fue hasta el pasillo enfrente de su clase y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras llegaba el profesor.

El alboroto en la clase era descomunal, Misao estaba sentada sola en una esquina pero de repente salio corriendo y se dirigió a los servicio y vomito todo el desayuno. Kamatari la había visto pasar enfrente de ella como un rayo y fue hasta junto de ella para ver como estaba.

Kamatari: ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto mientras la oía vomitar

Misao: Si – dijo con voz de asco aun metida dentro del servicio

Kamatari: Ni que estuvieras embarazada – dijo riéndose de ella, ignorando la tensa situación por la que pasaba su amiga

Misao: ...

Kamatari: Misao, dime que no lo estas – le dijo asustada ante el silencio incomodo que se estaba produciendo, menos mal que no había un alma en los aseos

Misao: No lo se – dudo saliendo del baño – Tengo un retraso

Kamatari: ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no te baja? – pregunto preocupada

Misao: Dos meses – respondió con mala cara

Kamatari: Misao – la riño. – ¿Habréis tomado precauciones? Que te tengo dicho de los condones, además el profesor Shinomori debía tener un poco de cabeza...

Misao: Shhh... – le susurro. – No quiero que se entere todo el mundo que me acuesto con un profesor, te recuerdo que solo lo sabes tú

Kamatari: Vamos al hospital será mejor que te hagas las pruebas para salir de dudas y... – dijo cogiéndola por la muñeca y arrastrándola para afuera pero ella la paro en seco

Misao: Fui esta mañana temprano, tengo cita dentro de una hora para que me den los resultados... – respondió preocupada

---Ding----Dong----Ding

Altavoz: Makimachi Misao Preséntese en el despacho del director Hajime Saito... Makimachi Misao Preséntese en el despacho del director

---Ding----Dong----Ding

Kama: ¿En que nuevo lío te has metido? – preguntó dejando de lado el tema del embarazo

Misao: Yo no he hecho nada; y no digas nada de esto a nadie – respondió intentando disimular las ojeras y las nauseas, se lavo la cara, se mojo la nuca y se arreglo el uniforme

Kamatari: Misao sabes que no debes meterte en líos sin mí; no es tan divertido si yo no estoy

Misao: Seguro que quiere hablar conmigo de lo de Yutaro – dijo antes de marcharse para no preocupar a su amigo

Aquel entrenamiento del club de tiro no era como de costumbre sin su capitana Kamatari había decidido tomar ella las riendas, cuando terminaron Sojiro la esperaba a la salida pero no vio a Misao, se acerco a Kamatari para preguntarle por ella cuando fue interrumpido por una voz grave y llena de malicia que provenía de la entrada

Sanosuke: ¿Y la pequeña comadreja? – pregunto por Misao como siempre riéndose de ella

Kamatari: Escucha cabeza de gallo descerebrado no la llames así – se enfado porque no le gustaba que se metieran con su amiga

Sanosuke: ¿Que te pasa? ahora que tienes competencia, ¿estás celoso? – dijo con un aire de satisfacción

Kamatari: Se puede saber ¿de que hablas? - pregunto desconcertado

Sanosuke: De que no soportas que Seta Soujiro se acerque a tu amiguita; estas celoso admítelo

Kamatari: Mira lo que hay entre Misao-chan y yo no te importa

Sojiro: ¿Donde esta? – interrumpió la conversación con timidez

Kamatari: Esta en el despacho del director, y tu escúchame bien Tenken, si le haces algo lo que sea sé de varios onniwabanshus que te destrozaran

Sojiro: ¿Onniwabanshus?

Sanosuke: El profesor Shinomori dirige el club de Kempo del Campus Clamp y se hacen llamar así – le aclaro

Mientras en la cafetería de los padres de Sanosuke estaban tomando algo Megumi y Kaoru cuando un grito proveniente de esa mesa consiguió acallar al resto de la gente del pequeño local

Megumi: ¿QUEEEEEE? – grito sorprendida

Kaoru: Shhhh No grites – le dijo completamente roja mirando a su alrededor y viendo como toda la gente murmuraba sobre ellas

Megumi: Y ¿Que tal?

Kaoru: U/U – la joven no pudo decir nada simplemente se le quedo mirando al batido mientras le daba vueltas

Megumi: Debo suponer que bien, - dijo al ver la cara de satisfacción de su amiga - ¿Te dolió? – pregunto interesada

Kaoru: Un poco pero...

Megumi: ¿Pero? – seguía muy atenta a la conversación

Kaoru: La primera vez que Ken entro – dijo cada vez mas roja ni siquiera sabia como explicarse sin parecer demasiado vulgar – empezó a susurrarme al oído 'Te quiero' y después me mordisqueo el lóbulo e hizo que me olvidara del dolor y...

Megumi: Me alegro que te haya gustado, no todas podemos decir eso de nuestra primera vez – la interrumpió no necesitando saber nada más, lo único que quería era saber si Kenshin le demostró sus verdaderos sentimientos, no deseaba saber más intimidades

Kaoru: Sabes que tengo un chisme buenísimo – dijo acordándose de cierto comentario en la playa

Megumi: ¿ah Si, cual? – pregunto con una enorme curiosidad

Kaoru: Creo que Kamatari y Misao se han acostado juntos – dijo dudando de sus propias palabras

Megumi: ¿Porque crees eso? – pregunto extrañada

Kaoru: Veras cuando me estaban ayudando en Kyoto a Kamatari se le escapo que él no había tenido la primera experiencia con un chico sino con una chica

Megumi: Pero puede ser cualquier chica – dijo sin darle importancia

Kaoru: Pero me dio un consejo muy jugoso sobre un juego

Megumi: ¿Y...?

Kaoru: Cuando me iba oí que Kamatari le decía a Misao que si yo se lo hacia a Ken como Misao se lo había hecho a él Ken le veneraría durante siglos

Megumi: AHHH Tienes razón es un chisme muy jugoso

Las dos amigas siguieron hablando durante horas mientras que a la salida del colegio Kamatari volvía a su casa por el mismo camino de siempre y se dio cuenta que en uno de los columpios del parque estaba Misao sentada y balanceándose, como si algo malo le pasara. Sabía que cuando algo le pasaba por la cabeza era allí a donde iba. El se sentó en el columpio de al lado y le acaricio la cara mientras se la levantaba para que lo mirara

Kamatari: ¿Misao, estás bien? Estas helada – al darse cuenta de la temperatura de la muchacha cuando le acaricio la carita

Misao: Si, Kamatari recuerdas el día de la pelea en el gimnasio

Kamatari: Si

Misao: Esa noche Aoshi y yo nos enfrentamos a nuestros sentimientos y comprendimos que no podíamos estar separados

Kamatari: Ya lo se Misao recuerda que ya me lo contaste – dijo con resignación esperando que ella le contara por enésima vez aquella experiencia tan alucinante pero en lugar de eso se quedo callada pensando para ella misma.

---------- Flash Back -----------

Misao se encontraba en el gimnasio, practicando con el arco mientras, Kaoru estaba con los del club de Kendo, también estaban el equipo femenino de volei y el de baloncesto masculino; aunque el gimnasio era enorme aquel día estaba muy lleno. Una chica de pelo corto, totalmente empapada y con el uniforme destrozado recorrió corriendo, mientras lloraba, todo el recinto, cuando llego al lado de Misao se abalanzo junto de ella y la abrazo para consolarse. Misao trato de calmarla pero le fue imposible nada de lo que decía le resultaba comprensible

Misao: Shhh... Tranquila Kama si no te relajas no sabré que te pasa y no podré ayudart... – intento calmarla pero antes de que acabara Kamatari la estaba besando en la boca.

Todo el Instituto se quedo mirando la escenita, Sishio Kamatari el chico que siempre iba vestido como una chica besaba efusivamente a la capitana del club de tiro con arco; Kamatari se separo de ella pero la siguió abrazando llorando desconsoladamente

Kamatari: Es mas fácil así – logro decirle al oído

Misao: Me vas a decir que te pasa – dijo guardando la calma

Kamatari: Si me comporto como lo que soy, como un chico... Me ayudaras ¿verdad? Si salimos juntos será más fácil, para ambos.

Misao: ¿Que te ha pasado? – pregunto un poco mosqueada sabia que esa actitud no era normal

Kamatari: ¿Porque lo dices?

Misao: Te conozco y ha tenido que pasarte algo muy grave para qué esteas así – le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla

Kamatari resignado le explico que unos chicos de otro Instituto que estaban allí para competir contra los de su Instituto la habían obligado a entrar en las duchas del baño de los chicos y la habían humillado

Misao: ¿Quien fue? – pregunto enfadada

Kamatari: Misao no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Misao: ¿Quien? – volvió decir ya bastante enfadada

Kamatari: Su nombre es Amakusa – dijo resignada

Misao se fue del gimnasio, cuando llego a la puerta de los vestuarios, se deshizo de la trenza soltándose el pelo abrió un poco el gi enseñando ligeramente los pechos, entro en le vestuario, todos los chicos se sorprendieron al verla y empezaron a decirle toda clase de guarradas

Misao: ¿Donde esta Amakusa? – pregunto con una voz muy sensual

Shogo: Soy yo – respondió uno de los chicos tapado únicamente con una toalla

Misao: así que eres tu, me llamo Misao – le susurro a su oído. Misao lo beso y lo iba empujando sin que se diera cuenta hasta la puerta, después con un ligero empujoncito le saco medio en bolas hasta el pasillo cuando el joven se dio cuenta de como estaba y en donde intento volver a entrar pero no lo consiguió porque la joven se puso en medio

Shogo: ¿Que haces?

Misao mediante una llave consiguió echarle la mano hacia atrás e inmovilizarlo, le obligo a moverse en dirección al gimnasio, cuando llegaron todo el mundo los vio y empezó a reírse de la cómica estampa Misao una joven de apenas metro y medio obligaba a un hombre de metro ochenta con solo una toalla tapándolo a moverse donde ella decidía. Misao lo llevo hasta junto Kamatari y una vez allí lo tiro en el suelo de rodillas

Misao: Pídele disculpas - ordeno

Shogo: Estas loca zorra suéltame de una vez o...

Misao: O que, no estas en posición de exigir nada – dijo echándole el brazo hacia atrás mientras que el por el dolor se echaba mas hacia el suelo. - Dile perdón y que es la mujer más hermosa que has visto en tu vida

Shogo: ...

Misao: HAZLO – grito furiosa.

Horas más tarde el cielo estaba encapotado unas espesas y oscuras nubes lo cubrían y llovía muy intensamente; Misao se encontraba sentada en aquel columpio; tenia la mala costumbre de sentarse allí cuando tenía algún problema, Cho se arrodillo delante de ella para quedar a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos

Misao: Por favor yo... – balbuceo – lo he vuelto ha hacer, la verdadera Misao siempre sale a la luz

Cho: Gracias – le dijo mientras le levantaba la carita toda empapada y la hacia mirarle a los ojos

Misao: Por?

Cho: Por cuidar de nosotros... – le dijo con una sonrisa – Hay viene mi relevo – dijo mientras Aoshi se le acerco y se sentó en columpio de al lado

Misao: Tu no me des las gracias todo es culpa mía – respondió mientras pasaba la yema de los dedos por la cicatriz que tenia en el ojo derecho, Cho había tenido un accidente hacia muchos años y había perdido el ojo y una enorme cicatriz le cubría el parpado

Cho: Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte 'comadreja' todos tenemos tinieblas en nuestro corazón y es nuestra voluntad... nuestra fuerza lo que hace que no caigamos en ellas. Tú eres mucho más fuerte de lo que te crees. Voy a ver como esta Kama seguro que el cabrón de su padre ya le esta llenando la cabeza de estupideces – dijo finalmente levantándose

Aoshi: ¿Sabes quien era ese chico? – pregunto mientras se balanceaba

Misao: Shogo Amakusa, el hijo del ministro de educación – dijo como si fuera muy normal ir rompiendo brazos por ahí

Aoshi: ¿Porque?

Misao: No lo entiendes

Aoshi: No... No lo entiendo, Misao – dijo alzando la voz

Misao: Que esperas que te diga que lo siento que no quería hacerlo que me deje llevar por la ira, pues no te lo pienso decir, si quería hacerlo y no siento haberlo hecho,

Aoshi: Entonces ¿porque lo hiciste? – pregunto muy desconcertado

Misao: Hicieron llorar a Kamatari

Aoshi: Misao, volvamos a casa – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara

Misao: No

Aoshi: Misao te estas empapando caerás enferma.

Misao: No me importa

Aoshi: ¿Porque no pasas esta noche en mi casa? – le dijo - Hablare con tu padre

Después de mas de dos horas logro convencerla para llevarla al pequeño apartamento que tenia a pocos metros del campus, se metieron en el salón completamente empapados

Aoshi: Siéntate – le dijo dándole una toalla – te traeré algo de comer y después te darás una ducha

Cuando regreso a la sala se encontró a la joven con la cabeza gacha y conteniendo las lagrimas de rabia y de dolor todo lo que podía

Aoshi: ¿Porque te comportaste así? No me dirás que fue porque viste a Kamatari llorar

Misao: El me pidió que fuera su novia después de todo lo que sufrió para que lo aceptaran y para aceptarse a si mismo tal y como es... Nos costo tanto

Aoshi: Pero tu quieres a Kamatari porque no le dijiste que si a lo mejor tu podrías...

Misao: Yo no estoy enamorada de Kamatari; sino de ti – le interrumpió

Aoshi: ¿Que? – pregunto confuso, iba decirle que aquello estaba mal que no podía ser pero algo le impidió hablar

Misao: Ya lo se, somos familia y soy menor que tu no te preocupes, ya habíamos hablado de esto y decidimos dejarlo... pero necesitaba decírtelo otra vez. será mejor que me duche y me cambie – soltó yendo hacia el cuarto de baño cabizbaja

Después de estar mas de media hora sentado en el sofá esperando que su hermanita saliera del cuarto de baño ella salio, tenia el pelo totalmente suelto, nunca la había visto así, ahora que lo pensaba bien jamás la había visto con el pelo suelto. Tenia puesto una de sus camisa, que grande le quedaba, pero que sexy estaba, el joven se levanto y fue hacia ella.

Aoshi: ¿Mejor? – pregunto, Misao levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban enrojecido, hinchados y húmedos, se notaba que había estado llorando, a lo que Aoshi paso suavemente su dedo pulgar para secárselos

Misao: Si – dijo medio sonriendo, intentando no preocuparle más

Algo más fuerte que él hizo que se acercara mas a ella, la distancia entre ellos se acorto hasta que no lo pudo resistir más y la beso. Un beso suave y sorpresivo para ambos, cuando por un momento de lucidez se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se separaron.

Misao: Aoshi se que somos hermanos pero yo no puedo seguir negando lo que siento

El joven no pudo aguantar mas, llevaban más de tres meses conviviendo juntos, viéndola a diario, reírse de las bromas de su hermano, enfadarse con su hermana, disfrutar con sus amigos, llego a convencerse de que eso le era suficiente, estar simplemente ahí; pero ahora que la volvía tener entre sus brazos sabía que eso no era verdad

Aoshi: Yo tampoco – susurro – Misao esto tiene que ser un secreto por el momento no lo puede saber nadie

Misao: Lo se pero ¿hasta cuando?

Aoshi: Por lo menos hasta que seas mayor de edad

-------Fin Flash back-------

Kamatari: Misao...Misao – la saco de sus pensamientos

Misao: ¿Si? – dijo volviendo a la realidad

Kamatari: ¿Que paso en el despacho de Saito? – pregunto temiendo que el estado de su amiga se debiera a eso

Misao: Eres la única persona que lo conoce todo sobre mí.

Kamatari: Si ya se y sabes que me parece mal que haya cosas que compartas conmigo y no con Aoshi al fin y al cabo es tu pareja...

Misao: Me voy – la interrumpió.

Continuara...

Kamatari Shishio

Edad: 17 años

Tienes los ojos negros, igual que el pelo. Tiene media melena, cortado con las puntas para fuera como una chica, le gusta vestirse como una chica lo cual le ocasionó muchos problemas. Lleva un tatuaje en forma de sol con un dragón rodeándolo, en la parte baja de la espalda (Misao Cho y él se lo hicieron el mismo día para celebrar un acontecimiento muy especial).

Es un poco bruto siempre esta discutiendo con su amigo Cho (le saca de quicio), siempre esta sonriendo, pertenece al club de arco, como Misao. Odia a sus padres, de pequeño siempre lo insultaban por sus tendencias sexuales, esta deseando marcharse de casa. Envidia a Misao porque tiene una familia que la quiere (No es una envidia enfermiza es una envidia sana)

Familia Shishio Makoto (padre) Yumi (madre), no tiene hermanos

Le gustan las motos y los coches, es un excelente mecánico, el tiro con arco, patinar y salir de marcha por Shibuya los sábados por la noche.

Odia a los misóginos y a la gente hipócrita como sus padres.

La única persona con la que comparte sus secretos es Misao; ambos sufrieron algo parecido en el pasado y eso les ha unido mucho; tanto que para protegerla haría cualquier cosa. Misao es la única chica a la que ha besado (incluso se han acostado juntos).

En secundaria Misao y el se intercambiaron los uniformes (Misao odia vestirse con faldas y Kamatari no le gusta vestirse como un chico), pero el centro los obligo a vestirse cada cual con su uniforme. Misao convenció al consejo del centro para que lo dejaran vestirse como una chica.

------Notas de la autora-------

Gracias a tods los que leyeron el fic especialmente a Crystal-Darling; Pau; herema; aska ishida; gabyhyatt y misao shinomori-12 por dejar vuestros comentarios, espero que os siga gustando y la sigais leyendo.

En contestación a vuestras preguntas si ellos son hermanastros y se 'quieren', Misao tiene un pasado algo turbio que se desvelara poco a poco y si Misao y Kamatari se acostaron juntos pero fue solo sexo (Aoshi no lo sabe)

Espero vuestros reviews

Adeus...


End file.
